


Lovely Thieves (or something gay like that)

by gabbyv23



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyv23/pseuds/gabbyv23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honestly don't find these very good! But I like some of them that I write. Anyway... Thiefshipping drabble collection. Pretty much entirely fluff. Not a whole lot of established relationship chapters, but, there will be some.</p>
<p>Can't really tell you what verse... I kinda like. Just cram all my YGO knowledge into one thing. So it's like "English anime, Japanese anime, manga, season 0 or abridged??? nobody knows." I do try to keep it as serious as possible though.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silly

**Author's Note:**

> This one, and most ones, either start in bed or end in bed. I don't know, I just, really like beds or something. Haha...

Bakura, lord of the shadow realms, was no snuggler. But yet, here he was, in a bed just big enough for two, and Marik was clinging to him like a koala in his sleep. He sighed and brought the blankets over his head, turning away. Marik only got closer, his arms tight around his waist and his head snuggled into the crook of his neck, smiling in his sleep.

Bakura had never been all quite that aware of how cold he always was, and it never really bothered him, but the other’s hot breath and skin on his reminded him of this fact. Marik was so, so warm and he was so, so cold. As if on instinct, he swallowed his pride and begrudgingly turned back to face Marik, wrapping him close in his bony arms like he was his own personal heating blanket. Being less than freezing was a strange feeling, but with Marik it felt… needed.

The other giggled quietly and nuzzled his shoulder. “Bakura,” he rolled the r in his weird accented way of addressing him and Bakura adjusted himself to better listen to him. “Yes, Marik?” he asked in return, expecting nothing short of ridiculous.   
“You’re silly,” he cooed at him and giggled again, continuing his nuzzling. Bakura rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Is that all?” 

Marik’s smile faded for a moment, thinking. “No,” he said. “That’s not all. I like you!” Marik admitted, sounding more like an apology than any excited, sleepy confession.

Bakura only laughed sarcastically. “You’re wasting your time then,” he told him bluntly and closed his eyes, tucking his head into the pillow behind him.

“No, shut up, Bakura…” He pouted and tangled his fingers into the spikes of Bakura’s hair. “I really, really, like you.” Marik kissed his sharp collarbone and looked up at him, though it was hard when he was so tired.

“Why? I've been nothing but uncooperative and difficult with you. For you to feel anything for me other than being a partner in crime would be…”

“…A happy accident?” he finished for him with a small smile. 

Oh, why did that boy have to do things to his dead, unbeating heart? He couldn’t help but kiss his forehead. “Marik, I really… I…”

“I love you too, Bakura.” Great, that didn't really help.

Bakura took a long deep breath and gave up. “I… I love you, Marik. And I don’t know why…”

“And you don’t have to know why.”

He brought Marik up to his height and kissed him quickly, followed by a kiss on either cheek and another one on his forehead. 

“You… twist my heart in weird ways…”

“You’re silly,” Marik repeated.

He simply nodded and smiled. “I’m silly.”


	2. When I hurt you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something really short and stupid I wrote one time.

It hurts because I love you, Bakura. You want me to use you and I do, but I love you. You let me hurt you. You like it. But I have to stop hurting people. If not anyone then at least not you. I love you and I don’t know if you love me, or want to hold me when I ask, but I want you to. I want to be selfish. You let me do that… Let me be selfish.

I don’t think I can stop hurting you and I will hurt you, but I still love you. I love the way you walk and the way you speak like you know everything and how even though your skin is cold, I feel warm when I’m with you… I love how messy your hair is when you roll out of bed and I love when you complain about things.

Even when I hurt you… You know, don’t you?


	3. Reason

”I love you.” You don’t say it often, so he better appreciate it. What little worth your love is… it’s the most you can give. Instead of saying it back like a normal person, or anything else, he just says, “Good boy,” as if you’re a pet, and he ruffles your hair just so.  
He knows it’s hard for you to admit it, even if you are so sure of it. He feels the need to praise you for it because he feels like he deserves the phrase. Spoiled brat, you think, and yet maybe not so. God knows he needs to hear it. Does he deserve it would be the proper question.

You’re not sure. To think of this would be to acknowledge that maybe you aren't attracted to him solely for his broken heart. He’s gorgeous and that’s not it either. Maybe, it’s because he is so distracting. Normally distractions were a bad thing, but… you can be a terribly patient person and yet he manages to get on your nerves. He makes you lose your train of thought, your focus. You love him for not much reason more than for ruining your life.

If that’s not a stupid reason you don’t know what is. Except, it isn't about that either, is it? It’s entertaining. It’s fun. He makes you happy. He makes you, of all people, happy in the worst and best ways and he doesn't even have to try.

When his hands slide off your head and he goes back to whatever he was doing, you playfully lunge at him and tackle him to the bed. “Bakura! Hey!” He falls back and pouts. You squeeze his hands and lean into a short and sweet kiss.

All he can do is stare for a moment, but then he smiles and kisses you back. “I love you too, Bakura.” This time you don’t mind at all how he says your name.


	4. Boredom (Loneliness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fic about Marik waiting for Bakura to come home  
> Slightly inspired by this fic: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9165015/1/Headaches

The times when Bakura is out are the times when Marik is most hopeless. He never quite had a problem with loneliness before, but since he met him, it was odd to be without him. He masked it, of course, as boredom and he worried even when he knew exactly where Bakura was, if he was ever coming back.

Bakura was of course, the patient one. Marik was not. The waiting killed him with or without distractions and he didn't know what to do with himself. He would play card games by himself, but they were pointless, so he paced around the house looking for things to do. Sometimes, he would stand by the phone and resist the urge to call. One did not call the thief when he was busy, and all the other people he could call had a bone to pick with him. (Ishizu would have been glad to get a call, but he was always worried she’d be angry with him, so he never did.)

He’d get so bored, he’d slump onto the bed and try to sleep, but although complete darkness scared him now, he couldn't sleep in daylight either. He sat up and laid on his stomach. Bakura had been gone maybe an hour now, what was taking him so long? Marik started thinking like a lonely housewife: What if he was seeing another man? He scoffed. Bakura falling in love with someone, as if it wasn't hard enough for Bakura to confess to him.

Marik sighed and laid his head down. “Errands, my balls,” he muttered. He tried to sleep again when he heard the front door open. In half a second, his head was up like a puppy hearing a sudden noise. He heard things being put away and a jacket being put up. The bedroom door opened and he just stared blankly.

“Honey, I’m home,” Bakura announced sarcastically upon arrival to the bedroom and stretched his arms in a yawn. “What are you doing, anyway?”

After a moment, Marik smiled at him. “Bakura, you’re home! I missed you.”

Bakura groaned and rolled his eyes. He slid off his shoes as he climbed onto the bed. “You’re pathetic, you know that?” He wrapped his arms around him and hugged tight. “I would have taken you with, but it’s easier to get things done without you.”

“You’re embarrassed by me!” Marik pouted.

“Am not! Well, maybe a little bit… But I’m the man of the house, so I do the errands.”

“-Not what you said last night,” his pout turned into a mischievous grin.

Bakura turned red in the face. “Oh bugger off will you! I’m here now aren’t I?”

He closed his eyes and nodded. “It’s actually pretty boring without you here. I ran out of things to do. Glad you’re back. If you were gone any longer, I think I’d lose it.”  
“Well I’m here now.” Bakura kissed his forehead. “So don’t worry your pretty little head.” He tended to only try and be romantic when Marik was feeling bad. It was a chore, but of course he did it for the poor baby. Even so, it was his feelings uncensored.

“I love you ‘kura. Even though you’re a butt.”

“Am not.”

“Are too! But it’s ok you’re my butt.”

He sighed and nuzzled Marik’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”

“Okay, butt. You’re big spoon tonight though.”

“Somehow, I knew you’d say that…”


End file.
